rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Arc's Trinity Team(Story)
Trinity Team Proluge The radio call came in at 1300 O’clock. The ever familiar voice spoke to me in a high-energy, happy sounding voice, "Caller ID blocked Col, I can’t seem to find who it’s from, that’s strange, I should be able to see who it’s from, why can’t I". Confused? We all are, by all, I mean the four of us, well technically the 3 of us, my real name is Scott McColl. But, I am now known as Agent Colorado, A Freelancer agent for hire, I’m like a mercenary but I used to be a highly trained weapon, my two friends, Agents Vermont and Ohio and me. We were trained by a secret section of the government to combat anything anyone else couldn’t. Freelancer was shut down because the UNSC discovered that they used a smart AI, tortured it, and fragmented to more AI. As a matter of fact the "fourth" member of our group is that AI. His name is Mu, and he is The Alpha’s AI Fragmented optimism. He’s kind of nice to have around because he keeps us all up beat. We are called the "Trinity" Team. The reason we are called this is because Mu is special. When he was fragmented I was assigned him, as most all Freelancers were assigned a fragment. However, Mu became special, he had the ability to "Hop" between Vermont, Ohio, and me. He had this, thing, where he just made a connection to all of us, not just me, and could just jump into our armors at will when most AI was confined to one. Because he can do this, we were open as a special project; marked "Trinity" and each of us were given armor abilities. Armor Abilities are like super powers programmed into our armor, no two agents are supposed to have the same ability, but we were special. I was given a Bubble shield I could deploy at any time, and it would stay where it was, and Inside the shield, one would be healed from any injury no matter how seriously, provided they were in there long enough, I also have the ability to surround myself in a body shaped shield called Armor Lock, that makes me invincible to anything, including in coming vehicles. Ohio was given a cloaking mechanism rendering him invisible, and also a radar jammer that made him become invisible by radar as well; as a result he became our team sniper. Vermont was giving super sprint ability, and also an ability to jump far spaces and evade targeting systems. Unlike other Freelancers, we can use our abilities when Mu is not present; however, without him, we can only use it for a period of time. I looked at Mu; he had the appearance of a black and yellow hologram with a Spartan model as base look. His armor is basically Mark VI armor, with a T shape in his black helmet visor, and an appearance of a skull on the inside, kind of Ironic for an optimistic AI. We ourselves had armor, specifics are not important at this point, But My armor is red with black trim, and a silver accent. Ohio is black with red trim, with a Jetpack to reach higher places. And Vermont sports a brown armor with yellow accents. We each also have our specialty weapon. Mine is one M7S Case less Submachine Gun, and two smaller M7 case less submachine guns, strapped to my two legs. Ohio has a sniper rifle (obviously) and a magnum strapped to his leg. And Vermont Had a simple MA37 Battle Rifle with a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher strapped to his back that he likes to use in, high stress situations. Vermont and Ohio stood up; we were standing beside out UNSC Falcon that we use to travel and look for work. Mu stood as a hologram on my shoulder looking at me. "Put it through, and put it in all our radios" I replied, without hesitation, Mu disappeared and all of a sudden I heard a commanding English accent over the radio. "Hello Trinity Team, You don’t need to know my name but you would know me as the Chairman, and I believe I have some, "work" for you that your group might be…. Interesting" We all looked at each other, we didn’t have to see our faces to know that shock displayed. "Go on" Vermont replied." Remember Agent Washington and Epsilon and Agent Maine?" he went on. "Well it seems we may have more of a problem in bringing down Freelancer than we originally had planned…" Chapter 1 "What do you mean ‘problems’ Mr. Chairman?" Ohio responded, distrust and hesitation was in his voice, we learned a long time ago to trust nothing about Freelancer, you just end up in jail or dead, but mostly dead. "Well…" Mr. Chairmen started to explain. "We were going to use Epsilon as evidence to bring down Freelancer for good, that would also mean Recovery Command, the Red Vs Blue simulations, and of course, it would allow you all to do actual work for the UNSC, or you could retire and go home. But there were…. Complications. A group of Red and Blue simulation troopers got a hold of him first. It’s…. complicated, so I am going to start from the beginning. Col, Mont, and Hio looked at each other one last time, and sat down to listen. These red and blue soldiers were stationed at Blood Gulch outpost Alpha and the name for the outpost was no coincidence. The Alpha was stationed there as a blue soldier. The three freelancers eyes widened, and all three felt the spike in emotions Mu felt. All the AI had an obsession with the Alpha, so he was stationed where no one could find him."That’s not all, for a time, Agent Texas was also stationed there. They were put through stressful situations, although nobody but the director knew the Alpha was there, so he did not find out until the real incident started. I am going to assume that you heard of Agent Maine’s… Rebellion. He went crazy and killed Freelancers, took their abilities, and had the AI join him and his AI Sigma’s plan to find the Alpha. Agent Washington was assigned to bring agent Maine, who took the name The Meta. He contacted the blue soldiers who were stationed at Blood Gulch due to the fact that they had close encounters with Texas’ AI Omega. Washington; however, used and EMP device to destroy the Alpha, and all the AI in The Meta… and in command at the time. Only Epsilon escaped with the Red and Blue soldiers, they kept Epsilon; however, when he was SUPPOSED to be turned over for me. I then sent The Meta and Wash after the Reds and Blues. But somehow, some way, they brought Epsilon into a new body, revived Texas after her death, and promptly killed Texas, Washington, and Maine. We don’t know what happened, but Maine is on the bottom of a ravine, and we don’t even know what happened to Texas and Washington. And we need to find Epsilon." The Freelancers listened intently, but to them, the story ended with a cliffhanger. After a moment of silence, Vermont finally spoke up, "So, uh, want to you need us for?" The question seemed so obvious. "Well, I need you to debrief the Reds and Blues, and find out as much about that unit as you can, so we can turn it on and finally get the evidence we need, currently the Epsilon unit is locked and it is almost impossible to get open." the Chairman replied, a bit embarrassed. "Can’t your own men do that?" Colorado asked. "Well I would, but these specific soldiers have the tendency to…. Overreact. "Oh comfort and joy." Ohio snorted, turning around to get in his turret in the falcon. Mu kept silent, from the sound of it he and Epsilon were the only Alpha Fragments alive, and he didn’t want the Chairmen to know of his existence. "I will send you the coordinates immediately, by the way, didn’t you have an AI agent Colorado, isn’t that why you 3 are called the trinity?" The chairman asked. Vermont and Ohio both looked at him. Colorado froze; he had to think of something. "Uh no sir, I turned Mu in long before we split form the agency, that means he must have died in the EMP blast." Col replied. "Oh that’s too bad, good luck to you boys, contact me when you have something, Chairman out." Vermont took his position in the cockpit, while Vermont took the left turret and Colorado took the right. Mu transferred to the guidance systems of the helicopter. "He have to be careful, we can’t let the Chairman discover Mu.’ Ohio said through his radio as we took flight. "Ya think he knows about us and the break in to Freelancer base?" Vermont asked. "Probably." I replied, "We can’t let that stop us though, the coordinates have been sent, they are currently stationed in Valhalla." Chapter 2 They flew for about a half hour, during this time all 3 agents caught up on some sleep as Mu drove it through autopilot. Mu woke them all up when they got close to the location. "Looks like the best place to land is nearer to Red Base, so we should talk to them first. "Okay I’ll radio them." Ohio yawned as he woke. After a few seconds the other two agents heard, "Contacting Red Base, come in Red Base." After anther few seconds the agents heard a gruff military voice come through the other end, "This Red Base, identify yourself!" "These are Freelancer Agents Colorado, Ohio, and Vermont requesting permission to land at your base." Ohio replied. "Freelancers!" the Voice exclaimed "Get our of here! We have had enough problems with you Dirt Bags already!" Dirt Bags? Who says that? "Listen sir we are just here to debrief you on the Meta incident." Ohio calmly replied, switching off the safety on his turret. The 3 heard grumbling over the radio until he finally said, "Fine but I got on eye on you 3." "Well he sure sounded dedicated!" Mu chimed. Ohio rolled his eyes as he put his helmet on. Colorado laughed and braced for landing. It did not take long for them to land behind a rock. The 3 jumped out of the Falcon, and Mu hopped into Ohio. The 3 made there way up to the red base, the soldiers who met them there were probably the weirdest people any of the Freelancers have ever met. There were five of them, each on one color armor on them. One was red, one maroon, one orange, one pink, and one brown. The red one said, "welcome to red team, also know as the awesome team, but my personal favorite name is the ‘better-than-the-blue’ team! I’m Sarge!" The maroon one then stepped forward "I’m Private Dick Simmons." The orange one then stepped forward "I’m private Dexter Grif, and whatever you say, I will most likely not care about it." And with that said he promptly turned around and left. The pink one then stepped forward after that "I’m Private Franklin Delano Donut! And the last time I met one of you! I almost died!" "Ignore him," Sarge whispered, "He still had a minor concussion, Donut! Why don’t you polish the man cannon?" "Yes Sir!" Donut yelled as he ran toward the base. Vermont leaned over to Ohio and Colorado, "These guys are freaking nut cases!" Vermont whispered. Ohio nodded and Colorado replied "This is going to be a long day, but I doubt it can get any worse." The brown one finally stepped forward "Me Llamo Lopez" He said in a deep, monotonous, robotic voice, and as he said that, Donut suddenly flew over their heads from the man cannon yelling "WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!" Ohio and Vermont both looked at Col, raising an eyebrow, "That Chairman better be paying good for this one" Colorado finally retorted. Mu suddenly appeared on Ohio’s shoulder, "I kind of like them! They have colorful personalities, and armor!" Mu said watching Donut land. Sarge, Simmons, Lopez, and Grif who just recently returned jumped at his appearance and raised their weapons. "I knew it! They’re here to attack us! They got a scary looking AI doohickey!" Sarge yelled. "Calm down, he’s a good AI, his attribute is optimism, there is no way he is bad. " Col calmly explained. The Red’s lowered their weapons. "Okay" Simmons spoke "What do you want us for?" "We need to debrief you on the Epsilon incident, and ask you a few questions." Ohio explained. "We need anyone involved." Vermont added. Donut came walling up from where he landed, shaking his head, "Hey Sarge! I hit my head on a rock when I landed, I think it knocked the rest on the concussion out!" Donut happily cheered, "That makes no sense…" Ohio muttered. "I doubt it Donut, do me a favor and get the blues over here, they like you the best." Sarge ordered. "Okay dokey Sarge!" Donut said as he happily ran off. "Oh my gosh it’s like someone made a clone of Mu!" Vermont exclaimed. Ohio turned around and looked at Simmons, "Please tell me the Blues are more normal than you…" "Huh If you think we’re weird," Simmons responded, "Then you’ll hate the Blues." "Oh flipping great," Ohio muttered Chapter 3 Tucker and Caboose stood on top of Blue Base, Wash was making the final modifications with transferring Sheila from the ship back into a tank, and Doc was. Unfortunately for Washington, helping him. "Are sure that goes there? I thought the blue wires went with the green ones…" Doc asked. "Doc!" Wash yelled, "What in the name of Alpha would make you think that blue went with green? Blue goes with blue! Why don’t you go annoy Tucker or Caboose or something!?" Tucker shook his head, how did they get stuck with Doc AGAIN?! He thought they finally evened the teams, then they came back to find Donut still alive and Sarge fixed Lopez, so he guessed Doc and Sheila would even it up. Then he remembered that Doc was useless, but a tank could be two people he guessed. And they had Wash, a freelancer, although Tucker missed Church, at least he understood all they went through. "Tucker?" Caboose asked, "Yeah Caboose?" Tucker responded. "Do you ever wonder why we’re here?" Caboose asked. After a few seconds, Tucker responded with, "Shut up Caboose… Just then a pink figure came over the hill. "Hey!" Wash yelled, "Get out of here you… uh… stupid Red?" "You’ll get the hand of it" Tucker assured hopping down from the base, "Y’know under normal circumstances I would have just shot him by now…" Wash muttered, "Yeah I know right?" Tucker responded, bringing out his sword. "Whoa, Whoa! Peace! I am not here to fight! Just some news!" Donut yelled, "There are 3 Freelancer people here to uh, "debrief" us on the thing with the Meta. And if Debriefing is as fun as it sounds! This’ll be fun!" "WHAT!!!!" Wash yelled, "Freelance-? Donut what the heck?" but before anyone could do anything, the Trinity Team and the rest of the reds emerged over the hill. Wash immediately stood silent, in fear of being recognized, "Alright gather around, I’m Col, that’s Ohio, that’s Vermont, blah blah blah. And this is our scary looking AI Mu, okay now that we’re all shocked, let’s get down to business." Col quickly explained "Whoa! Hold on a sec!" Tucker exclaimed, "None of us like the Freelancers, and we never had good experiences with them, ergo, get out of here!" Tucker warned. "Listen we don’t want trouble, we will be out of you hair as soon as possible." Vermont calmly retorted, "Trust me, we want to be gone just as much as we do." Ohio muttered. As he said that, the tank whirred to life, "Hello, and thank you for activating the…. Oh never mind, you’ve heard it before." Doc came out from behind her yelling, "Ha! I told you blue connected to green Wash!" "Doc! Shut up!" Tucker yelled, looking at the 3 agents. "Washington?" Col asked, looking at the light blue soldier with yellow accents. "Oh yeah… You are the only one who by the roster should not be here…" "Look, now that they know, I have to kill them." Wash threatened, pointing his rifle at Col. 　 "Cool it Wash," Ohio rolled his eyes, "Our assignment, and what we’re getting paid for, is to debrief you, not turn anyone in." Wash reluctantly lowered his gun. "Wait…" Vermont declared, "If you’re Wash, who is the body that was at the Freelancer headquarters?" Mu suddenly appeared on Vermont’s shoulder. "It was Epsilon wasn’t it?" Mu asked, in a serious tone. "Mu? What has gotten into you?" Col asked, shocked, he had never seen Mu be so… Not careful. "No Col, I know, it was Epsilon. Where is he? What actually happened?" Col, Ohio, and Mont backed up from the Reds and Blues. The two armors looked at each other. Wash finally spoke up "The Meta captured Tex during the fight, and Epsilon dived in after her, and we couldn’t get them out in time, they’re in there now, actually." 　 What have you guys been doing while I was gone?" Sheila asked, a little jealous. Col looked at his buddies, they looked at them, and they all knew what they were thinking. "Can we trust them?" Mont asked, "They killed the Meta, and after I heard how from the report, I would say they could help." Col added. Mu and Ohio nodded, "We may get out chance, finally." Ohio finished. "What are you three talking about?" Grif asked impatiently. "Did Tex ever tell any of you about the break in to save the Alpha the first time?" Mu asked, back to his optimistic voice. "No, she never had time, she was not with us for very long…." Tucker stated. "Col will tell you, he tells it the best." Ohio yawned, leaning against a rock. "Well… it happened a long time ago, at Freelancer Headquarters…" Chapter 4 "It happened a week after Epsilon was implanted into Wash, and he had a mental breakdown. Tex decided that the abuse of the Alpha had gone far enough, this was before Omega had found a way to jump armor, so she was not under his influence at the time. She gathered together a small group of Freelancers, the ones she trusted the most. There were eight of us, her, me, Ohio, Monty, California (Who we called Callie), Illinois (Li), York, and my girlfriend at the time, Virginia. Mu and Delta were the only AI with us, and they were two of few AI that could be trusted. We snuck to the Headquarters, and used our abilities to get in quietly. Callie and Ohio used some Sniper abilities to shoot some guards on patrol in the backdoor entrances we need to get through. The rest of us took out the guards right on the inside as we waited for the to catch up, we made it to the AI holding chamber, exactly as planned, but that’s when things went terrible. Somehow, they knew we were coming, and moved Alpha somewhere, a place we found out later was the "Blue Academy". But when we arrived at the empty chamber, they ambushed us, the entire base. We fled as fast as we could, but we were trapped. As we made our escape, Callie and Li disappeared, we have know idea what happened to them, and to this day we don’t know where we were. Eventually we ran out of ammo. But I had this Katana, Virginia had given me, I used it to take down as many Freelancers as possible. We made it outside… but then everything happened so fast. We were all leaving in the Pelican that brought us there; Tex and York were already on. And as the rest of us were almost on, I heard a small click, then a hissing, coming from behind me. I turned around… And saw V frozen in place, with a glowing blue orb on her back. As I reached out to her, yelling her name, it blew up. Her body flew forward, and landed on the ground, dead from trauma to the head. It was then that all these guards surrounded me; I took them out one by one with my Katana. But one grabbed my hand and twisted it. My Katana dropped and slid off the edge of the cliff, I lost it and never saw it again. Lucky for me Ohio sniped a couple of guys and Mont took out the rest with his Grenade Launcher, so I was safe. They finally grabbed V’s body and me and got onto the Pelican. Afterwards we gave V a full military burial. Tex disappeared and Delta and York said they had to run and never be found, to be safe. Then The Trinity Team split from Freelancer and became mercenaries, and we’ve been trying to end Alpha’s torment ever since. Chapter 5 After the story, the soldiers stood in a circle, looking at the 3 Freelancers. For a few minutes, no one said anything, there was a long period of time where they just looked at each other, until Grif bluntly asked, “Okay, that’s sad story and all, but what the heck does that have to do with us?” “Great question…” Vermont answered “We think, that anyone should have the Alpha anymore, we believe that no one should ‘own’ the Alpha anymore, but because the Alpha was destroyed, we think that Epsilon should be free too, to live his life as Leonard Church… But, I guess he’s in the Unit... wait, where is the unit?” the three soldiers and the AI looked at the soldiers, and all of them but Donut and Lopez started staring at each other, looking uncomfortable in their stance. Simmons finally spoke “Well…. We uh we didn’t want the soldiers to ask questions so we uh kinda…” “We left it… there, with the nice men…. In grey… that yelled at me…” Caboose finished “You… WHAT!!!!!!!” Mu yelled at the red and blue teams. Col flinched and grabbed his head, “Jeez! Mu! Calm yourself! That was loud!” “Sorry Col…” Mu muttered. “Mu does have a valid point, what in the name of heck were you thinking?” Ohio asked. “Hey! Don’t talk to us like that, I remade it into a capture unit, it wasn’t made for things to be taken out, that and it was heavily damaged…” Wash yelled at them. “Wash! You of all people should know there are plenty of ways for AI to get out of a capture unit, and a lot of ways to extract AI from it too!” Vermont yelled back. Wash advanced towards Monty, cocking his Rifle. “Hey! HEY! Chill!” Col yelled at the two. “Instead of fighting like children let’s DO something about it!” “Do you ever curse Col?” Tucker asked. “No, I think it’s unprofessional.” Col responded. Tucker then went on to comment on his philosophy in a couple of “unprofessional” words. “Wait, what are you gonna do?” Sarge asked. Col looked at Hio, then Monty. “You guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Col asked. “OOOOO OOOO I DO I DO I DO I DO PICK ME PICK ME MEEEEEE!!!!!” Mu yelled. Col flinched again, “Yeah Mu” “We’re gonna pull a rescue operation to save Epsilon!” “And Tex…” Doc added in, “AND TEX!!!!!” Mu added. “Yup, you guys in?” Col asked. “Ha-ha no buddy!” Sarge laughed, “Yeah dude, we just got back from surviving an adventure! We don’t need another one!” Tucker added. “Psh, not you!” Ohio scoffed. “Yeah, we work better just the three of us…” Vermont added. “Yeah so you guys stay here, hopefully we’ll be back by tomorrow, do you guys have a lot of area inside one of the bases we can work with?” Col asked, as they walked back to the Falcon. “Yeah actually” Sarge gruffly replied, “We have a huge Holo-Room under our base…” “Perfect” Col said, hopping into the Falcon, “Just make sure it’s ready when we get back, see ya tomorrow!” Vermont hopped in the Falcon and turned it on. “See ya in a little while a bit!” Caboose yelled as they took off. “Uh…. Yeah, bye Caboose…” Ohio replied, waving. The rest of the soldiers waved as the Falcon took off “So what’s the plan?” Vermont asked through the radio. “I have a plan, Mu put up a layout of the Chairman’s headquarters.” Col asked. “The nice thing is…” Ohio started, “We can totally get Epsilon… And get paid for our mission!” “Wow we have a chance to end what Freelancer started… And you’re thinking of money…” Mu scoffed. “Ha! That’s a pretty mean thing to say Mu!” Ohio laughed. “Yeah, sell it’s from being in YOUR head!” Mu replied. Chapter 6 It didn’t take long to get to the new command. Ohio fell asleep and Vermont was listing to music while he was flying while Colorado was looking at the layout one final time before shutting off, sighing deeply. If this plan didn’t work, they were all dead, even the reds and blues back at Blood Gulch. Mu suddenly appeared on Col’s shoulder looking at the layout as well. “Don’t worry Col” Mu chirped, “Your plan is brilliant! There is no way we can fail!” Colorado laughed and looked at Mu, “Mu” Col replied, “I REALLY hope your right…” Soon, they landed, and were being led inside by a guard. And then came the door that led to the conference room. As they stopped at the door Ohio suddenly spoke up, “ I have to go the head, like really bad, where is the bathroom?” “Really Hio?” Vermont sarcastically. “Dude’s I’ve been holding it in forever, seriously where is it?” Ohio responded. “Uh it’s down that corridor to the left, and just come right back please.” The guard responded, ”I don’t want to get on the Chairman’s bad side, he’s scary…”As Vermont and Colorado walked into the room, Ohio took a right and walked down the hallway walking into the bathroom. A worker was manning the security camera looked at the black-armored figure walk into the bathroom. There were no cameras in the bathrooms due to a recent problem with privacy issues. He waited for the figure to come out, following his strict orders to do so. Suddenly the figure came out, walking down the hall and waited to be escorted in by the guard. So the Chairman was wrong, they didn’t try anything, this has been the first time the Chairman was wrong about something like this. Just as he relaxed, he thought he saw something. It was a wave in the camera, but it was only there for a split second, but it was like a fishbowl affect on part of the wall, then it was gone. The worker rubbed his eyes, and then promptly got up to get coffee.\ Ohio smiled as he quietly snuck down the hallway. They never told anyone that Mu could take on one of their forms as a hologram. His invisibility also helped when he wanted to infiltrate, now all he had to do was fine the Epsilon Unit and they were out. He finally reached the door he was looking for. He smirked when he saw the ‘Authorized personnel only’. He put a small card on the reader it sparked and turned green letting him inside. It nice having a card that got him into almost any car reader door, It’s one of the only things he kept from his Freelancer life. He looked around the room and finally found the Epsilon Unit, and he knew he did not have long and it was a matter of time before he had to leave, so he picked it up and started to leave. Something on the way out caught his eye, and he couldn’t resist but to go over and look at it. It was another containment unit, but he had never heard of the fragment inside. ‘The Zeta Unit” was what the sign read. ‘So there was another fragment alive, Mu will be happy…’ Hio thought. He picked it up, knowing he could not leave it behind. He then thought about having his own AI, having two AIs in the Trinity team would not be too bad… He heard a British voice over his intercom “I must thank you again for doing this mission, and if I need anything else I will call you” Dang it, he had to move, the meeting was over. He attached the two units too his waist and turned on his cloak, letting the invisibility kick in. He moved swiftly down the hallway and back into the bathroom. He waited until Mu suddenly appeared in the restroom as well. “What are you doing Mu? You’re supposed to be me! That means no teleporting!” Ohio hissed, turning his cloak off. Mu suddenly disappeared and jumped into Ohio’s head. “Sorry Hio, there was no one in the hallway and I could not exactly open the door myself.” “Whatever” Hio whispered, “Just keep these two Units cloaked.” “Two? What’s in the second-“ Hio quickly hushed him as he walked to the door Hio then exited the bathroom, clearing his throat and joining his two partners who were walking out. “How much water did you drink?” Col asked, telling his partner no one suspected. If someone had suspected, Monty would have said ‘to much water eh?’ So Ohio just smiled and nodded The three warriors jumped into their Vehicle and took off. “Did you get it Ohio?” Col asked. “Yes, among other things” Ohio stated, holding up both Units. “What’s in the other one?” Col asked. “The AI, Zeta.” “AI?” Vermont yelled “Zeta!” Mu exclaimed. “That’s the Alpha’s depression! Or rather the sarcastic side of depression… “ “I was thinking it would be cool to make the Trinity Team have two AI…” Ohio said, taking out the transfer chord. “Having two AI between three people will just complicate things, remember Carolina? I’m going to assume we won’t run as smoothly having two AI running back and forth between our brains…” Col warned, “Fine, what are we going to do with him?” Ohio groaned, putting the chord back. Mu suddenly piped up over the comm. Link. “I was reading Tucker’s report and he said that Caboose put Church in a Floating Ball thingy that could shoot lasers from it’s face and move things telekinetically. We can put him in that!” “That could be useful…” Vermont added. “That sounds good to me…” Ohio sighed. “Then it’s settled…” Col smiled “Welcome to the Trinity Team Zeta… Chapter 7 “Ya know in retrospect, throwing the guy we were trying to protect out an airlock during that one mission was not a good idea” Vermont pondered as he landed the Falcon at Valhalla. “Yeah well he shouldn’t have tried to inject Col with HIV AND AIDS using that syringe…” Ohio retaliated. “I was positive that was a pen… right up until I saw the freaking long needle pop out of it… Your so lucky the waiter sucked the liquid out of your arm Col!” Mu added. “Okay, can we please stop talking about that? I swear I still feel a rash when I think about it…” Col nervously asked. The team had flown back to the Reds base where the two teams were supposedly waiting on them. They knew that soon someone would notice both stolen units missing and would be coming after them, so they had to extract Tex and Epsilon fast, and prepare for a storm of trained soldier. They were greeted by Wash and Sarge, who quickly ran up to them, “We have the holo-room down below the red base set up for you two, as well as two new robotic bodies for Church and Tex,” Wash quickly explained as the five walked to the elevator inside the base. “Good” Vermont replied “The procedure should take a little less then half an hour, You sure you guys are ready?” “Yup” Sarge added “We gathered all our weapons together, quite a impressive collection if I do say so myself.” “Good” Col replied, entering the elevator, “We’re going to need everything we got” “Mister Sergeant sir” Mu asked, appearing on Ohio’s shoulder “Can we talk real quick when we get down to the holo thingy?” “Um… okay…” Sarge said. They arrived at the bottom floor, exiting the elevator, Sarge broke off to talk with Mu, Ohio broke off to find the monitor with Wash and implant Mu, And Col went with Vermont to open the Epsilon unit. “Now Caboose, Sheila, and Doc are up top monitoring the skies, making sure our ‘friends’ doesn’t come early.” Was explained. “Good” Ohio replied “Speaking of monitors, aren’t you curious why we need the one Epsilon was in?” “A little” Wash Said “ But I assumed you had a good reason… “Well we do…” Ohio smiled, showing him the Zeta Unit. “ This little baby contains Zeta” “ZETA!” Wash exclaimed.” “Yes, and we’re hoping the monitor will be a good home for him” Ohio replied. “Well Caboose kept it and it should be over… Ah! Here it is…” Wash handed him the unit. “Excellent, let me take this to Vermont.” Ohio bolted over to Vermont who was busy playing around with the capture Unit. “Alright I can get it open, but it would be quicker with another unit… Ohio can I-?” Vermont asked, “Yeah here it is, I just need to get Zeta out of here…” Ohio replied. “That should be too hard…” Vermont though out loud. He grabbed the Unit and took a small plug at the bottom of the unit and pulled on it to reveal a long black chord. He took the chord and connected it to the life-less monitor. The monitor whirred to life, the blue light in the center of the front blinking rapidly before it stayed on. “What? What’s going on…” The monitor sleepily mumbled as it began to float in the air. “Okay I need to get started ASAP, Ohio and Col, can you please talk to Zeta? Wash and Simmons I need you help.” As Vermont said this, Sarge walked up with Mu, who quickly vanished back into Col’s helmet. “I’ll take you place Wash, I got some new armor for you that’s black and yellow just like you old armor.” Sarge explained, placing a hand on Wash’s shoulder. “Oh thank Alpha, I’ll be right back” Wash sighed and walked to the elevator. “Um… What should Grif, Tucker, Lopez, and I do?” Donut asked. “We’ll go up and help Doc, Caboose, and Sheila, Lopez will stay here in case you need his help.” Tucker said, grabbing Grif and Donut and dragging them with him. “But I don’t wanna!” Grif complained, “Ooo you like it rough!” Donut exclaimed. So the brown one is Vermont, The red one is Col, and your Ohio…” Zeta slowly repeated to Ohio, and the little bundle of joy on Col’s shoulder is Mu… I think I remember you. And the other guys are…?” “Irrelevant” Ohio smiled. “Cool” Zeta replied, “Okay so I think I’m caught up! And what is up with Mu’s face?” Zeta asked as he floated with the agents to where Vermont was. “Yeah I’m working on changing my appearance to a regular pilot helmet, apparently this face scares lots of people, how rude…” Mu huffed. “Okay” Vermont began, with the two units open in front of him. “It looks like Epsilon, excuse me, Church, built a small world inside of the unit to cope with being trapped inside of the unit… and all I have to do is start deleting that world, and the people who don’t belong there, who are Tex and Church, get transferred over to Zeta’s old unit, and comes out to inhabit the two robot bodies Sarge built for them…” Wash then returned with his Black and Yellow armor. “Alright that should do it… let’s do this. “I hate life already…” Zeta sighed. “SHHHHHHHH!!!!” Mu yelled. Vermont nodded to Wash, and pressed the button in the middle of the unit. Chapter 8 Church was pacing in front of the mock-up red and blue soldiers in the middle of the canyon, yelling his head off about everything that was wrong. “DONUT YOU DO NOT GIVE ORDERS! SHEILA YOU ARE A MAN NOT A WOMAN! SARGE YOU DO NOT HAVE A WIFE THAT IS BURRIED NINE FEET UNDER OUR BASE! AND GRIF YOU. ARE. NOT BRITISH!!!!! “Dang Church…” Tucker sighed, “you are hyped up… “ “I’m not Bri’ish?” Grif asked, he immediately broke down crying. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding-“ As Church was saying this a loud boom filled the canyon, the sky along the horizon started to go white, the rocks from the canyon started breaking down, and everyone started panicking. They were running around, yelling bloody murder (Grif was literally yelling bloody murder) and Church didn’t know what to do “CHURCH!!!” he heard the yell and turned to the cave where he heard it from, and standing there was the one person Church was dying to see, Tex. Church ran over to Tex and started frantically yelling, “TEX! I’m so happy to see you, you don’t know what I had to put up with, these idiots are annoying, I came to get you, have you seen what’s happening to the canyon? Do you like it? I made it so-“ “CHURCH!” Tex yelled, “Calm down I’m happy to see you too, but it looks like the world you made is breaking down…” “What does that mean?” Church asked. “One of two things…” Tex explained, “One, we are being saved and we’re getting out of here, or two, we’re about to be erased from all of existence…” “Oh that’s not good… At all…” Church responded. “No but at least we’ll face it together… believe it or not Church I’m thrilled to see you…” Tex responded, “”Likewise” Church smiled and held Tex hand, squeezing it as the canyon crumbled and the whiteness hit the pair. A moment later, Church wasn’t feeling very dead, so he opened his eyes, to see Simmons, Lopez, Sarge, Wash, and three people he did not know standing in front of him with Tex by his side. “Sup” Simmons greeted =Chapter 9= The Chairman looked at the footage over and over again. They escaped with his ONLY peace of solid evidence. And Zeta, who he could’ve used for study of HOW Freelancer, broke apart Alpha. Those three agents; Colorado, Ohio, and Vermont, they were never high up on Freelancer’s roster. He did not know how they could have pulled this off, they were smart, but with their system of operation, how could they use Zeta? They couldn’t… but he was still worried. Suddenly two armor-clad agents, one male and one female stood before him. “Former agents of Project Freelancer” The Chairman began, “It is now time to finally prove your worth to me. There are two old… friends of yours that have betrayed me. They have stolen Epsilon and Zeta. It is your job to bring those two containment units back, end the Trinity Team, and anyone in the Valhalla area as well. They are also involved. You are dismissed. “ The girl looked at the man, and he looked back, “Sir!” they shouted in unison. “Now I am sending a Pelican full of soldiers and a Wraith with you. No mercy.” The Chairman added as they left. “I don’t know if I could do this again…” The girl sighed. “We did it once…” The man added. “I know but that was because of Tex, not the others! It was to bring down the best, the rest were collateral damage, now they are our targets…” The girl rebutted. “It’s going to be hard Li…” She added, “I know Callie.” Li replied “Now here’s the deal…” Col began. He had lined the Blood Gulch soldier up, in a row, speaking to them from atop a random rock. “We have mostly the element of surprise on our side. The Chairman only thinks that there are 6 of you, Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Wash, Caboose, and Tucker, and he knows that Ohio, Vermont, and I are here. What he does not know is that; One that Wash is Wash, Two that we have Donut, Lopez, Sheila, Doc, Tex, and Church, and three that Zeta is in a very powerful weapon. We have two Freelancers and plenty good fighters. Now Tex, Church, and Zeta on the left cliffs from the Red base, Donut and Lopez, in the right. Donut I want you to have as many grenades as you can with you, as you are going to be our grenade cover. Lopez I want you to have a Missile Pod and a Turret Gun with you because when I give a signal you and Tex and Zeta are going to come to our aid. Church I want you to give cover sniper fire. Sheila will be behind Red base waiting for Caboose, I have disabled her friendly fire and added all of us a friends to her so we can’t get shot by her. Doc will be waiting in the base for any injured, but seeing as he can’t really heal people and this fight should be brief, he probably won’t be needed. Any questions? Yeah um… I’m not a very good shot… someone keeps messing with my scope so…” Church said. “Then just keep hidden, I don’t want the chairman to get a hold of you… Again…” Col replied. “Everyone ready?” “Ready!” they all shouted. Chapter 10 Col sat with his team with Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Wash, Caboose, and Tucker. They were waiting behind a large rock; Mu was glowing on Vermont’s shoulder, his Pilot helmet no longer showing a skull. Finally the saw a Pelican fly over-head, and dropped a large vehicle on the ground. Followed by two people “So it begins,” Col sighed. “Not a very stealthy recon team…” Ohio noted as he peered behind the rock. He froze and said nothing but. “Oh… My….” “What? What is it Ohio?” Vermont asked in a horse whisper, but he soon discovered why Hio froze. “Col! Ohio! Monty! Come out, come out wherever you are!” a high-pitched girly voice rang out. The Trinity Team slowly stood up to see two Freelancer Agents. One was a slender female in Pink armor with lavender trim and Cyan accents. The other was a white armored masculine figure with black trim. “No… Callie! Li! What are you doing working with-” Col began before Vermont cut him off “I knew it! You two were the ones that sold us out to the Director! The ones that made the Alpha Breakout a failure AND killed Virginia! I suspected it was you two!” Col and Ohio stood shocked at Vermont’s accusation, and simply looked at the two. “It’s true.” Li spoke, “Callie and I wanted to bring Tex down and raise higher on the charts, and we succeeded, before Freelancer fell apart.” Callie peered over as the Reds and Blues came out behind their rocks, and her eyes fell on one person in particular. “Oh my gosh! Washington is that YOU! You’re supposed to be dead!” She squealed. “Well so are you,” Wash replied, gun raised. “That’s true…” Callie laughed. “Wash? I’m sure the Chairman wants to talk to you! I’m sure if you help US and not these… imbeciles.” Li motioned to the blues and reds. “The Chairman would welcome you back with open arms!” Callie’s eyes got wide behind her visor. “I bet that’s VERY true Wash! We have an army with us! Help us Wash.” Wash lowered his gun and looked at the duo. It was true, he honestly hated everyone in the canyon, and he thought they were all really annoying. This was a good opportunity for him. “Okay” he smiled and shot Col in the back and bashed Vermont in the head, as they were closest to him, and he sprinted to the other two Freelancers. He then pointed his gun directly at the soldiers “It’s good to be back” He said. Out on the cliff Church saw what happened and went to the side of the edge but was quickly jerked back by Tex. “What are you doing! Wash just hurt two of them!” Church whispered. “I know he did but we HAVE to wait for the signal. The last time we deviated from the plan Church, we both wound up trapped.” Tex whispered. Zeta slowly floated away as Tex and Church kept watching. He had enough of traitors. It was officially time to take action. Mu jumped into the two injured soldiers quickly and set them into Recovery Mode, then went into Ohio. “I knew it! Told ya he would betray us Sarge!” Mu shouted. “Sun of my shotgun. You were right Mu, time to activate the failsafe.” Sarge grunted. “Failsafe?” Wash asked. Suddenly Sarge pressed a button on a small box attached to his him. Wash armor suddenly stood still. Wash could still move inside of it but the armor was stuck in one position, he couldn’t move at all, his armor had shut off. The weight of the armor made him fall over, immobile on the ground. “Wash I knew this would happen.” Mu said as every stood shocked. “I think when Epsilon went crazy inside you head, it snapped something in there, the ability to stay on one side. Since then you’ve been switching sides like crazy. First Freelancer, then the Reds and Blues, then UNSC, then the Reds and Blues again, now the Chairman again? You became really predictable Wash.” Callie turned on her heals and ran for the Revenant, once they got in that they were safe. “Calling Command! We need those reinforcements. NOW!” As she was calling all of a sudden a bright red flash enveloped their Wraith. She scream and fell to the ground as their vehicle when up in flames. Then a small eyeball-shaped robot flew above it with its eye glowing red. “Y’know I know I’m supposed to be Alphas depression and all.” Zeta said, “But at the moment I am EXTREMLEY ticked off.” The laser then shot towards Callie, but she dodged it and ran back towards Li, who was running to help her. “Caboose!” Ohio shouted, helping the now healed Col and Monty up off the ground. “Go to Sheila! Send the Signal!” “Okay!” Caboose ran towards the Red base screaming “I LOVE CHURCH! HE IS MY BESTED FRIEND EVER IN THE HISTORY OF EVERNESS. AND I KNOW HE FEELS THE SAME WAY!” On the Cliffside Church and Tex heard Caboose screaming. “That is totally not the signal…” Church side. “It’s good enough for me,” Tex shouted. She ran to the edge and swan dived off the cliff. From the other side of the canyon, Church made out Lopez’s figure doing the same thing. Tex landed right in front of the Trinity team her fists up and marksman rifle on her back, Lopez landed right next to her with a Gatling gun and a Missile pod strapped to his back. As they did that, multiple soldiers, about seven dozen, dropped from the sky in a very large pelican, and they landed behind the Wraith wreckage. Tucker pulled out his sword, Simmons his Rocket Launcher, Sarge cocked his shotgun, and Grif whimpered a little. Li shouted into his helmet “I want the next twelve dozen soldiers here. NOW!” “Holy Crap!” Grif yelled. “TEX! TAKE CARE OF THAT PELICAN! THE REST OF YOU CHARGE!” Col shouted as he ran towards the army, Zeta finding his way right next to him. Tex turned and ran towards the pelican that was flying low with a ling chord, which some soldiers fell from dangling from the bottom. Ohio turned invisible and flew to a sniper spot, and started taking targets down, one by one. Tex ran after the pelican with all her strength, being in a robot body helped the fact that she had a lot of it. She grunted as she jumped and grabbed hold of the wire. She quickly climbed up, pulling her self into the large open area of the Pelican. She stared at an officer, who pointed his shotgun in her face. “You better come with me you piece of-“ The man was cut off by Tex punching the shotgun as hard as she could, which made the butt of the gun slam into the man’s helmet. She then grabbed his neck and tossed him off the side. She grabbed her pistol and shot the pilot (whom she had a clear shot) and shot him one time in the head, and continued shooting the controls. For some reason the ship made a u-turn, and was in a diagonal line to run into the face of the cliff. She was moving away from the other side of the canyon fast, and had to think quickly All of a sudden she heard a voice yell “TEX! GRAB ON TO THESE!” She then saw Donut, throw seven Spike Grenades in unison, one after the other. These hit the side of the ship making a perfect monkey-bar path for her to use. She swiftly swung her way across six, jump onto the seventh, and jump really far to the cliff face where Donut was. The ship exploded behind her, and the blast propelled her to the wall. She hit the wall and held onto the edge while Donut helped her up. “Thanks for the save pinky…” Tex muttered, “It’s lightish red!” Donut retaliated. Just then the ground beneath them crumbled, they were falling from really far up and they were not going to survive. Tex shut her robot eye shut tight as she heard Donut scream. Category:Trinity Team Category:Fanon of the Month Canidate